


Alone

by astraLazuli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DaveJade Week 2015, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraLazuli/pseuds/astraLazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past finds a way to haunt you at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Everything is rushed, unsettled. You’re back on that golden ship, swishing through the space between realities. You are sitting in your greenhouse or rather what used to be your greenhouse. Now it is just a bare skeleton covered in ash. ( _Or is it snow?_ ) Everything is silence, the white flakes floating through the air, the still cool wind rustling the dead vines in the pot above your head. ( _alone alone alone_ ) You are curled in a ball slowly collapsing in on yourself, a blank sheet of paper folding a thousand times over. The cold air smells strongly of stale cake and buttercream and your stomach is turning and you want to run so desperately but your feet cannot gain traction on the ground, no matter how hard you work your legs. ( _alone alone alone_ ) Something finally catches and the world swims and you are in the ship’s kitchen ( _only not_ ), laying on the sofa, paging through your favourite book. ( _no no no_ ) The dread creeps inside and now your stomach is made of lead, crashing, sinking, as you lunge forward, but it’s too late. The black and blue orb floating in the center of the room is nothing but a pile of soot on the carpet and the scent of burning. ( _ALONE ALONE ALONE)_ Everything feels painful and damp and as if you are being split in two, you feel yourself screaming.

==>  Wake.

You awake to the sound of screaming and it takes a moment to register that it’s coming from your own throat. You swallow it back down, fingers pressed over your lips. Tears roll down your face, over your hands and onto the sheets. You clench your eyes shut and focus on the feeling of the cool breeze floating through the open window, brushing gently against your bare shoulder. There is a stirring behind you, and you slowly turn over to face the sleepy red eyes.

“Are you okay?” Dave whispers.

You nod silently but the still pouring tears give you away.

Dave pulls you into a tight hug, your head curled against his chest, his hand softly rubbing your back.

==>  Exhale.

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding. The tears come more heavily then slowly taper off, your muscles’ gradually relaxing making you realize they’d been tensed up in the first place. You shift your head to press your ear to Dave’s chest and try to focus your mind solely on the sound of his heart beat.

You gently sigh. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dave responds quietly. “You never have to apologize for that. I’m not gonna be all precious about my beauty sleep anyway.”

“I know, I just feel bad since you don’t get to sleep a lot in the first place.”

He pulls away slightly to look you in the eyes, his gaze intense. “Don’t you ever worry about that. I love you and next to that my sleep is inconsequential, okay?”

“Okay,” you whisper back.

“Good.” He places a kiss on your forehead and pulls you close again. “I’m glad we have that settled.”

You snuggle in, allowing your eyes to close. The sound of Dave’s breathing eventually slows, and as you gradually follow him back to sleep, you can’t help but think of how deeply thankful you are that you have him and that in the waking world, you never have to worry about being alone. 


End file.
